Beatle Funnies
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: Random One-shots I come up with from time to time. (With help from certain people) Chapter 4: Natasha and Shorty are having a Halloween party and when the ghost stories start, the girls start getting scared. John and Paul brush it off until they hear something and George and Natasha go missing! PART 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1: The Puzzle

"Guys! Guys!" Ringo exclaimed running into the living room. The other Beatles gave him funny looks as he plopped on the floor and opened a box in his hands.

George joined him on the floor and waited to see what Ringo had brought home. John and Paul looked at each other and shrugged before joining them in the floor.

Ringo dumped out the box and gave a goofy grin. He looked at his mates as they looked at the pile of teeny tiny puzzle pieces. George giggled randomly and instantly started to piece them together.

"Ringo," John said warily, "Where'd you get this?" He picked up some pieces and started to help George. Ringo shrugged.

"I dunno," he said, "Ask the author." John rolled his eyes as Paul jumped in and helped with the tiny pieces.

They spent hours on the puzzle and only got a quarter of it done. It was huge and there were tons of pieces. John yawned absently.

"What exactly are we making out of this thing?" Paul asked making a face as he tried to connect two pieces that didn't go together at all.

Ringo giggled mischievously, "You'll see." he said.

"It's kinda hard to put a puzzle together when you don't know the picture." George mumbled. John and Paul looked at him and saw he'd gotten a huge chunk of the puzzle together. They gawked at him and he smiled.

"What do you think I used to do as a kid before I met you lot!?" he asked defending his talent in putting together a puzzle.

Ringo laughed and went back to the part of the puzzle he had. John started to help Paul because he was having trouble with his part. Ringo had his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth as he put his pieces together. Every now and then he'd glance at George and see the concentration as he picked up a piece and put it in the right place. He never got it wrong. He'd look at a piece closely before he looked at the puzzle in front of him and putting it down.

He went back to his pieces and stuck them together. He looked at John and Paul and saw they were getting tired of putting the thing together.

John got back up on the couch and went to sleep for a bit. Paul gave up and went to get his guitar. He sat on the chair and strummed a few songs out.

After a while longer, Ringo found he was getting tired of putting the puzzle together too. He sighed and sat back to let George go until he got bored and went into his room and played his guitar.

It was starting to get late and George still hadn't given up. The puzzle wasn't even half finished and it took up nearly half the floor. George had to move the coffee table, the chair Paul was sitting in and he was close to having to move the couch.

"C'mon George," John said, "Go to bed now. You can finish it later."

George shook his head and kept on with the puzzle, "I'll go to bed later." he said distractedly. John rolled his eyes and left the room. Paul was still sitting playing his guitar. He looked up at John and he shrugged. Paul went back to his guitar.

Ringo was still watching George as he moved back a bit to put a piece down near his leg. He crossed his legs under him and hunched over to connect two or three pieces to the huge puzzle. He was on the couch and George had got to the place he needed the couch to move.

"Help me, Rings." he said getting up. Ringo grabbed one end of the couch and they moved it against the wall. George went back to sit in his spot and he licked his bottom lip before going back to concentrating on the puzzle.

After another hour, George had made tons of progress and now needed the armchair Paul was in to move. He walked over to Paul and stood in front of him.

"Paulie," he said childishly, "You need to move." Paul looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow. Paul got up and sighed.

"I'm going to bed anyway." he said with a yawn. George easily moved the chair by himself and he sat down in his spot again. Ringo started to help him a little oat the other end again when he felt bored just watching him. He knew what the picture was so it wasn't hard for him to get the pieces, but he wasn't as fast as George was. George got up and crossed the room where Ringo'd dumped out the box and grabbed a bunch of pieces before going back to his place. He went back to putting the pieces where they belonged. Ringo thought he was rather funny with the way he was so concentrated on a puzzle. He'd seen that face on him when he wrote a song or played a difficult bit on the guitar.

Ringo started to get hungry after a while and he got up to get something to eat.

"Do you want something, Geo?" he asked, knowing he'd get a yes from his mate.

"Just a Cola." he said, sounding absorbed in what he was doing. RIngo made himself a sandwich and grabbed George his Coke before going back into the livingroom. It was a rather large room and as he looked at the work George had done, he noticed it took up most of the room now. From what he could tell of the picture it was nearly half done. The rest of the room would have to be used.

George and RIngo worked most of the early hours of the morning and Ringo finally decided to go to bed when the clock chimed 3:30 a.m.

"Night Geo," he said tiredly. George grunted a response and Ringo mentioned not to stay up too late, but George either didn't hear him or didn't care. They were always telling him that. He wasn't a child...

When Ringo got up the next day, he found he'd slept a bit later than normal. He got up and walked down the hall toward the living room and was suddenly screamed at to stop moving.

"Don't take another step!" George hollered, "I've already had to re do that bit twice!" Ringo was standing in the doorway and if he had moved he would step on the puzzle and ruin some hard work George had done. George had clearly stayed up all night. The room was covered except for where George was sitting in a doorway with a half circle around him where the puzzle had yet to be completed.

"How am I supposed to get in then?" RIngo asked. George shrugged and John walked up behind him.

"You don't son." he said, "Do you see what you've unleashed Richie!?" he gestured to George, who wasn't listening to them. Ringo sighed. He knew the puzzle would take up the whole room because he bought it at the exact size of the front room. He didn't think anyone else but him would want to actually put it together.

"Yeah sorry about that." he said, "Anything for breakkie?"

George looked up at him at the mention of food, but quickly went back to the puzzle. He didn't really want food anyway.

He scooted back and continued to place pieces in their places as he hummed a tune that popped into his head over night. He thought he'd make into a song later as he moved back again for another bit of the puzzle. He hadn't looked at the picture since he started. He'd been to focused on what he was working on. He also didn't like the idea of ruining the surprise when he'd finished.

"Hey Richie?" Paul asked as he stood behind John and RIngo as they watched George, "How many pieces is there in that puzzle?"

"Uh, it's 10,689,252." Ringo said absently, "If George finishes this I'll be impressed."

"What that I can put together a puzzle?" George said without looking up, "Jeez, it's just puzzle. I play the guitar too you know? For this band called the Beatles? I get no credit for my career, but puzzles? Sure!"

John snickered and went back down the hall, "Come get me when he's finished!" he called over his shoulder. Paul and Ringo nodded as they watched George.

After nearly another hour, George grinned. He had two pieces left. He put one down. Now there was only one left. One. One away from the picture being complete. One from knowing what it was. One puzzle piece from completing a 10,689,252 piece puzzle.

He took a dramatic breath before putting it down. He smiled and looked at the picture. He laughed loudly and found he couldn't stop. Ringo and Paul jumped at the sudden sound. George had spent from after lunch the day before all the way up to lunchtime the next day for this? He clutched his stomach and laughed and laughed while RIngo and Paul stood in the doorway across the room frowning.

"I can not believe," George gasped, "You got a puzzle with that on it!"

Ringo, Paul, and John (who'd rushed in after hearing George's loud laughing) all looked at the picture. It was upside down from where they were. It was a photo of the Beatles' "A Hard Day's Night" album. George was still laughing and Ringo gaped.

"Where did you get this?" George choked.

"Um, I got it from Natasha and Shorty!" he said, "They said it was gonna be awesome!"

"And this isn't!?" Paul asked staring at the picture. George quieted his laughs to giggles.

"It is pretty awesome." John said, "But Geo, you put this together mostly by yourself."

George shrugged, "So? I've put plenty of puzzle together." he said with a sigh. John shrugged back and went away again.

"Too bad you have to take it apart again." Ringo said. George looked at him like he was crazy.

"WHAT!?" he asked, "It took me 24 hours to do this! I didn't sleep! I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday!"

"But we need our living room!" Paul complained, "Speaking of which, what did you do with all the furniture?"

George shrugged, "I put it outside on the lawn." he said. Paul face palmed as the front door opened.

"Hey what's all the furniture doing on the- Woah!" Natasha opened the door and nearly stepped on the puzzle. George yelled at her to stop before she could mess it up.

"So, yeah George stayed up all night." Paul said rubbing the back of his neck.

"GEORGE!" Natasha yelled, "We were gonna go see a movie!"

"I know, but I forgot and" George said quickly, "Tasha this is the best puzzle ever!"

"Yeah well Shorty wants it back!" Natasha said rolling her eyes, "So you better be ready to take it apart."

"But Tasha!" George complained, "I can't!" John walked up behind him.

"Yeah, It took him all night." he said, "And it's your fault. Thank you."

"It's what I do." Natasha said smiling evilly, "Now take it apart."

George sighed and knelt down next to the puzzle he took so long to put together. He was taking it apart once piece at a time. John groaned.

"It's taking for ever!" He moaned before shoving George away and getting on all fours. He positioned his hands at the edge of the puzzle and pushed. George yelped like it hurt him. John continued this until the puzzle was a pile in the middle of the floor.

"Now, George, You can finish." John said. George childishly stomped up to John, kicked his knee before sitting on the floor and putting all the pieces in the box. All 10,689,252 pieces. When he finished he looked really sad. Natasha ruffled his hair and he sniffled.

"Get over it." she said before pecking his cheek and picking up the box. He stuck his tongue out at her before leaving the room.

"Where're you going?" she asked, "We have a moving to catch!" George groaned and grabbed his coat.

He took her hand and pulled her out the door.

Let's just say, He didn't see all the movie. He was too tired to even stay awake.


	2. Chapter 2: John's Missing Shirt

**In case you didn't get it, Natasha is me and Shorty is ShortyBlackwell. We were in the last chapter...**

**Thanks to TheLef318 for the review. You guys should review and tell me some sort of plot, or PM me, whichever. I'll give you credit for the idea, and You guys can be in the story if you like too. :)**

**P.S. Shorty came up with her bedroom.**

* * *

** John's Missing shirt**

John Lennon was frantically looking around his bedroom looking for his favorite t shirt. He'd been searching for a while, and he just couldn't seem to find it anywhere. He huffed and looked at he mess he'd created in his room.

Clothes were tossed in the floor. His guitar and case were separated across the room from each other. His books were off the bookshelf that sat in the corner and were scattered every which way instead. His dresser drawers were hanging open with socks and pant legs hanging out. His bedsheets were half off his bed and his blanket was hanging mostly in the floor from the end of the bed. His lampshade on his bedside table was crooked too.

"PAUL!" he suddenly yelled loudly. He walked out of his room and looked over the balcony that overlooked their living room, "Where's my favorite shirt!?"

Paul looked up at him from the couch and shrugged, "How should I know?" he asked. George snickered.

"You were in charge of laundry last." John complained, his shoulders slumping in aggravation. He stomped down the stairs and flopped on the couch.

"Well that doesn't mean I know where it is." Paul said looking back down at the book he was reading.

"Do you know where it is George?" John sighed. George looked up from his guitar and shook his head.

"Nope!" he said popping the P. John groaned and got up and started looking again. He moved the book from the shelf and looked behind them before he shoved Paul off the couch and into the floor.

"What was that for?" He asked with a slight pout. John didn't answer as he pulled up the couch cushions and tossed the min the floor before concluding his short was not there. He sighed and turned to the armchair George was in. He got up quickly before John could toss him in the floor like Paul. John picked up the pillow and tossed it at Paul before doing the same to the chair as he did to the couch. John looked under the couch and chair and then under the coffee table before he shrugged and left the room. He left it with the cushions in the floor and Paul in the floor. George walked away and went into his bedroom.

John thought the most logical place for his shirt besides his bedroom was the laundry room. He headed there next. Ringo was in there with an arm load of laundry that he was looking through.

"Whatcha doin' Richie?" John asked distractedly as he opened the dryer and looked in to see it was empty. He looking in the washer and found it too was empty.

"I'm gonna build a time machine." Ringo said, excitement in his eyes.

"And why are you looking through clothes?" John asked pausing from his search. Ringo giggled childishly.

"I'm going to Shorty's and she's gonna help me. She said she needed fuel, so I figured clothes would do for that." John didn't think that made much sense, but he left Ringo to his job.

He went into the bathroom and turned over the clothes hamper. He dug around i the slightly smelly clothes before carrying the basket to the laundry room and washing them. He sighed when he found he was out of places to look, so he decided to look in the other lad's rooms.

He chose Paul first, since he was the one that lost his shirt in the first place. He looked through Paul's drawers and in his closet before looking under the bed and around the floor. Paul wasn't a very messy person, but he seemed to have a bit of clutter in every place possible; which didn't help John's search.

Then he thought about messes. He grinned when he knew Ringo was the messiest next to John himself. He went into the Drummer's room and found one could barely even see the floor. He did a sort of dive into the mess and started chucking stuff here and there. He picked up a motor to what John thought went to a submarine.

"How'd he get that..." he mumbled before shrugging and tossing it over his shoulder. He went back to chucking things and came up with a few of the books he'd been looking for, one of his socks, and his box of extra guitar strings and picks.

"I've been looking for that." he said. He walked over the bed, The only clean area of the room, and sat got on his stomach. He looked upside down under the bed and shoved stuff around, coming up blank.

He left Ringo's room and found George's room was the only one left. George was the cleanest of the four of them. Every Saturday he cleaned his room. John found that a bit strange and a slight waist of time, but he knew it was because it was what he was used to. His mum always made sure his room was clean before he was aloud to go out anywhere.

He knew George was probably in there since there was a record playing as he walked up to the door. He knocked and opened the door. George was sitting on his neatly made bed with his legs crossed under him while he looked at a bunch of pages that John would have thought was homework if he didn't know better. George was out of school after all.

"Hello John," George said looking up briefly, "Did you find your shirt?"

"Nope" John said popping the P like George had before, "Do you mind if I look for it in here?"

George cocked an eyebrow at him, "Yes I mind." he said, "It's my bedroom and seeing as how you destroyed the living room you aren't going anywhere near my stuff."

"But George I need to find it!" John complained, "Why can't I look!?"

George smirked, "Because!" he said getting up and stopping John from opening his closet door, "It's my stuff!"

"But you might have it and not know it!" John protested.

"I just cleaned my room the other day, John!" George said, "Maybe you'd find _your _shirt in _your_ room if you cleaned it every now and then!"

"I shti sbecause I recked your puzzle the other day?" John asked narrowing his eyes at his younger mate. George crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Maybe." he said. John moaned and ran his finger through his hair.

"You're such a child!" he said stomping his foot.

"Look who's talking, King Temper Tantrum!" George accused.

"I'll tell Tasha on you!" John said pointing his finger at George. Natasha was George's best friend and usually kept him form his childish ways.

George rolled his eyes, "SO!?" he said, "I'm not scared of her! She's ten whole months younger than me!" John stuck his tongue out at George before stomping off.

He knew that was a rather childish conversation, but George got that way sometimes. Especially over puzzles, and shirts that John _really_ wanted to find.

He bit his lip and tried to come up with somewhere else to look. He went to the back yard and looked in the shed where random things seemed to end up. He dug around in a few boxes and he found his leather jacket from when he was a teddy boy, and he found an old radio and an unopened pack of cigarettes, but no shirt.

He sighed and walked back into the house as the doorbell rang. George came barreling down the stairs and he swung the door open. It was Natasha with Ringo and Shorty. George hugged her, he always did, nobody knew why, before they walked into the livingroom where John sighed and flopped on the couch, which Paul had put back together.

"What's wrong Johnny?" Shorty asked as she flopped next to him. He started to pout as he childishly put his head against her shoulder.

"I can't find my favorite shirt." John said crossing his arms over his chest. He slouched in his seat and Paul rolled his eyes.

"Well I'll help you find it!" she said shrugging him off her shoulder. He sat up and grinned.

"Really?!" he asked hopping up. Shorty nodded and Paul moaned when the first thing she did was pull all the cushions into the floor.

"He already looked there!" He yelled, "I just got them back to where they belonged!"

"Well you can put them back again." shorty shrugged as she and John walked off to look for his short again. They looked in the bathroom and his bedroom again. They looking in the laundry room, where John put the clothes he'd washed in the dryer, and they looked in Paul's room and Ringo's room again, where Shorty found her guitar necklace and her left Blue chuck Taylor. Why it was in Ringo's room John'll never know.

They looked in the shed again and came up empty. John decided to look in the kitchen just to be safe and he and Shorty looked in the dishwasher, the fridge, and in every drawer and cabinet.

"We are never gonna find it!" Shorty yelled as Natasha and George walked into the room for something to eat.

"Are you still looking for your shirt?" George asked rolling his eyes. John huffed.

"Yes I am!" he said, "And I'm sure it would be very helpful if you let me have a look in your bedroom!"

"NO!" George yelled, "It's my room and it's clean! You already destroyed the living room twice!"

"I did not!" John yelled back, "Shorty did it the second time!"

"Still!" George said, "You aren't looking in my room!"

"Why? do you have it?" Shorty asked suspiciously. George clenched his teeth.

"Tasha tell them I don't have it!" George said.

"If you don't have it then what do you have to worry about?" Natasha asked with a slight laugh at the childish argument the two grown men were having over a t shirt.

"They'll mess up my room!" George said, his eyes wide with fear.

"George the only way out of this is if you let then look." Natasha sighed putting her hand on his shoulder, "They won't mess it up, right John?" She looked at John and he nodded, giddy that he was getting his own way...like normal.

"Fine." George mumbled as they all walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to George's bedroom. He sighed and sat on his bed. He shut his eyes and waited for the mess to happen.

"Don't worry," Natasha said, "I won't let them mess it up." He nodded as John and Shorty walked into the room. The looked under the bed and found nothing. Literally nothing. It was spotless under there. John looked at he dusted bookshelves and bit his lip. He looked in George's dirty clothes hamper, finding it mostly empty since George had recently done laundry. John huffed and Shorty opened the closet door to find George's clothes neatly lined up in a row with his shoes in the floor in a line with their mates. John opened George's dresser drawers and found everyone of them had nicely folded t shirts and jeans in them. Every sock was even paired and in it's own place.

There was no where else to look after that. George crossed his arms over his chest.

"See I told you I didn't have it!" he said, "Now go away!" John stuck his tongue out at George before they headed for the door.

Ringo stopped them and he took Shorty's hand and smiled.

"We have to show them the time machine!" he exclaimed.

"But it's back at Mine and Tasha's house!" Shorty said. Ringo shrugged, "Then we'll go there!"

Natasha giggled and grabbed George before pulling him downstairs, "C'mon John we're going to my house." John grinned. He liked their house. It was really big and it had an indoor swimming pool and lots of windows around. They were big windows too. Floor to ceiling and one room even has a glass ceiling so you can see the stars at night.

They all walked to the door and Paul walked over to them after he fixed the last of the couch cushions in place. John nudged George they smirked before running over to the couch and chair and throwing the cushions in the floor. Paul sighed like a father of three rambunctious children as the others laughed.

"You just had to didn't you." he asked as he face palmed. John and George nodded before they walked out the door and went to Natasha's house to see Ringo's time machine.

They got to the big house and Shorty led the way to her bedroom which currently had a sign on the door that said:

_Do not enter! Shorty's Laboratory! No one but me and Ringo aloud!_

Natasha shoved open the door and they walked into the Laboratory. Shorty's bedroom was really big. So was Natasha's room, but they were in Shorty's right now. It had one of those floor to ceiling window and a moon roof with a telescope aimed at it. Her walls were splotched several different colors. In the corner was a spiral staircase that went up to a sort of balcony with a big yellow curly slide. The bed was suspended by pulleys and was currently held up to the ceiling.

On the opposite wall was a big portrait of a prince on a white horse with a princess. What was funny about it was that Ringo and Shorty had tapped their photos over the faces. What was even funnier was that Shorty was the Prince and Ringo was the princess.

In another corner was a platform with a desk and a big blue police call box that opened into a cabinet that held books. Shorty called it her TARDIS.

Shorty lowered a couch on the wall with the floor to ceiling window and told everyone to sit down. George, John, and Paul all sat down and Natasha sat on Paul's lap because that was all the couch taken up.

"And now!" Shorty sat as she put on a long lab coat. She had Ringo hand out goggles for explosion reasons and he walked to stand next to her. She rubbed her hands together in a Mad scientist sort of way, "It's time to unveil my masterpiece!"

"I helped!" Ringo protested. Shorty groaned and roll her eyes.

"FINE!" She said, "My Masterpiece that Ringo helped on!" She lowered a platform with a big sheet over a big lump.

They all watched as she and Ringo dramatically pulled the sheet off the pile of junk that Ringo and Shorty called a time machine. "TA DAH!" RIngo and Shorty shouted.

They all looked at the 'time machine', which was just tunnel made of a ton of cardboard boxes painted silver and black with a metal sheet with painted red and blue buttons on it near the entrance. There was a clothes hamper on the other side with John thought was for the fuel, since they'd used clothes.

He gasped suddenly, "RINGO!" he yelled. Ringo jumped and looked at John as he raced forward. He picked up the first thing in the basket and glared at RIngo.

There in his hands was his favorite blue shirt, "YOU HAD IT THE WHOLE TIME!?" he yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?"

Shorty gawked, "That's what we were looking for?" she asked, "Jeez, JOhn I could have told you we had it the whole time."

"What did you think we were looking for?" John asked as he pulled his other shirt off and replaced it with his favorite blue one.

"I dunno!" she said quickly, "I thought you just wanted a shirt that said "My Favorite" On it!" she said. Natasha and George bursted into fits of giggles as Paul shoved Natasha off his lap and stood up. George and Natasha collapsed together and laughed rather loudly.

"Well I didn't!" John said quickly, "I meant this one."

"Sorry," Shorty said, "You should say so next time."

With that She and Ringo went into a game of "Time Cops" and they captured George and Natasha and suspended them on Shorty's bed telling John and Paul they had to save them before they got caught.


	3. Chapter 3: Missing Food

**THANK YOU TEE-BONE AND THELEF318 FOR THE REVIEWS! So, here's what I'm gonna do. Since you both gave an idea and want to be in the story, I'm gonna do TheLef's ****first and put her in, since her review was first. Then the next one will have Tee-bone with her plot. **

**Review more ideas!**

**~Tasha~**

* * *

**The Case of the Missing Food- Idea by TheLef318**

Paul was looking for something to eat for a snack and found everyone of the cabinets was bare. There was even cobwebs in the corners. Nothing was in the cupboards at all. He sighed as John, George, and Ringo walked in.

"What's for lunch, Macca?" George asked leaning on the counter.

"Nothing." Paul said looking at him seriously. He paled a little.

"But- but I'm starving! Haven't eaten since breakfast! I haven't even had any snacks!" he said. John laughed.

"What do you mean nothing?" He asked opening the cupboards and finding the same thing Paul had, "Oh..."

"Yeah, when was the last time anyone went shopping?" Paul asked swiping his finger over the dusty surface of the shelf.

"I went shopping yesterday." John said, "I went with George and Natasha."

"What happened to all the groceries then?" Ringo asked, "Didn't we have plenty when we had breakfast?"

"Yes, but for some reason it's all gone." John said.

"Maybe someone ate it." George shrugged. They all looked at him.

"GEORGE!" they all yelled, "Why'd you eat all the food!?"

"I didn't say I did it!" He said, "It's just a guess!"

"But you're the one who eats all the time!" John said.

"Yeah, but I couldn't eat all that food!" George said, "I'd be huge!" Ringo giggled at that and Paul rolled his eyes.

"Well we have to figure out who did eat it all." he said.

"They're gonna be pretty big..." Ringo laughed. George shoved his shoulder.

"We'll split up," John said, "But first let's get some more food first." George nodded and Paul grabbed his shoulder.

"You aren't going." he said leading the way to the door.

"Then where are we going?" he pouted.

"You're going to Natasha's and Shorty's while we get food." John said sternly, "And you're staying there until we figure out who stole the food."

"What?" George asked, "WHY!?"

"Because you're the prime suspect!" Paul said shoving George in the back seat. George pouted and RIngo got in the back seat.

"Don't worry George, I'll make sure they don't convict you without a fair trial." Ringo said petting George's mop top. George swatted at him.

"Thanks Rings." he mumbled as they drove toward Natasha and Shorty's house.

When they got there Paul and John explained the situation to Natasha and she laughed before hugging George.

"Did you eat all the food, George?" She asked with her lip rolled out a little. He shoved her away.

"No I did not!" he protested, "Just because I eat alot does not mean I ate all the food in the house!" Natasha sighed and hugged him again.

"OK, sorry." she said, "Now let's go, I have someone for you to meet." George sighed and she took his hand and led him into her big bedroom.

Her bedroom was a little bigger than Shorty's and it a bit more put together. Her walls were a light lavender with the ceiling a dark violet. She had a four poster bed with Purple and Green sheets and comforter. She had a desk against the wall across from the door. There was a balcony like Shory's but hers actually went outside. On the balcony was a fancy coffee table and one of those round chairs and a bookshelf, which is where George usually looked first for her when he came to her house.

She also had a floor to ceiling window and that was the wall she'd tapped pictures she'd drawn. She was rather good at drawing and George liked to look at all the things she deemed worthy of her window. She had a wardrobe by her bed that she liked to hide in when she got upset. George had known her a long time as you can see. He'd been in her bedroom a million times and everytime he was amazed by everything in it.

She pulled George over to her bed and sat down. George crossed his legs under him and looked at his best friend when another girl suddenly walked into the room.

"Sorry, Tash," she said, "I got a bit lost." She was blushing a little as she walked up to the bed. She looked at George and frowned.

"I'm George." he said, "I'm Tasha's best friend!"

"Oh you're the George she talks about all the time?" she asked.

"Yep, thanks, Lef." Natasha said, turning a bright shade of red. George giggled, "Anyway, george, she's called TheLef around here."

George nodded, "OK then." he said waving, "Hello Lef." She smiled.

"Hi," she then turned to Natasha, "We gonna finish or not?" Natasha laughed and got up.

"Yeah, I suppose." she said walking over to her desk. She picked up a bunch of pencils and pages. She walked over to the Lef who was sitting on the floor in front of Natasha's Window wall. They started to tape a bunch of pictures together before tapping them on the window.

It was one of the best things George had ever seen. It was a long picture that was drawn and shaded in of Natasha and Lef dancing. It was almost like watching a film if you looked over it fast enough. The sunlight coming through the window made the colors brighter and George smiled.

"Tash, this looks great." Lef said grinning, "What do you think Geo?" George looked at the picture then Natasha.

"Nah, it's rubbish." he teased before getting away from Natasha's flying colored pencil. He laughed as she jumped on him.

"You know you liked it!" she yelled at him. George was laughing too hard to answer. She managed to pin him down, her hands on his wrist over his head while she straddled his waist. He giggled and he moved forward and poked the tip of her nose.

"It's good, Tahsa." he said. She pouted, "Ok, it's Great...No, It's FANTASTIC!" she laughed and got off of him as John, Paul, and Ringo came back.

"OK, so we got more food in the house." Paul said, "Still have no idea what happened to it."

"I'm telling you fellas it was a zombie!" Ringo said as Shorty moved past them.

"Did you finish the picture?" she asked. Natasha nodded and they walked over to look at it.

"Hey, quick question,"Natasha asked leaving Shorty with Lef and the picture. "How do you know someone's not stealing your food right now?"

John and Paul looked at each other and shrugged, "Well since George is here, I don't think It's being stolen."

"I didn't steal the food!" George groaned, "I swear on my Gretsch Duo jet!"

Natasha gasped, "He never swears on his guitar!" she said, "Not even when he's serious!" She felt his forehead, "Are you feeling OK?"

He scrunched up his nose, "Yeah I think I hit my head when you tackled me." he said shaking his head, his hair flying a little. Natasha giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, have you guys eaten?" she asked, "I was gonna make lunch."

"I FORGOT!" George yelled, "I'M STARVING!" he pretended to Faint and Natasha kicked his side.

"Get up drama queen." she laughed, "We'll eat." He sat up and she held out her hand to him. She helped him up and they all walked to the kitchen.

They all had sandwiches and sat around the over sized table in the dining room. They didn't even take up half of it. George and Natasha were talking to Ringo about bunnies and rabbits and how there's not a difference while Paul and John talked to Shorty about a solution to finding out who stole all the food.

After they ate George frowned.

"Hay, Tasha," he said as he helped carry all the plates into the kitchen, "What happened the Lef?" Natasha made a face and shrugged.

"Dunno." she said, "Maybe she's you thief." she said teasingly. George gasped and then before anyone knew it they were racing home.

George busted into the kitchen and his mouth dropped open. All the cabinets were opened and they were empty.

"LEF!" Natasha yelled, "What are you doing!?"

"Where else was I supposed to get food for my giant ferret!?" Lef asked, "I didn't know you lived here." she pointed to George with a funny look on her face.

"Yeah!" George said, "And I've been blamed for eating all the food the was bought yesterday!"

"Sorry," Lef said sheepishly as the others rushed in behind George and Natasha.

"HA!" Paul said, SEE I TOLD YOU FELLAS IT WASN'T GEORGIE!" George rolled his eyes.

"Explain please?" Ringo asked leaning on the counter and looking at Lef.

"Well I have this pet and it eats alot and if I don't feed it enough it eats everything in my room." she said nodding like it was the most reasonable explanation, "It's a ferret. His name's Kleb. He's really big."

"I would think so if you have to feed it a whole months worth of groceries!" George said loudly. Natasha patted the top of her head and shook her off.

"I'm sorry!" Lef said, "I'll buy you more groceries!" George sighed and gave her a glare.

"Will you buy those really good cookies that don't get stale?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. Lef grinned and nodded. George cheered and he hugged her. She giggled.

"Why don't you just get rid of Kleb?" Paul asked making a face.

"Well I tried, but he came back." she said, "And I moved twice."

Paul and John looked a bit frightened and TheLef laughed at them.


	4. Chapter 4: The Halloween Party Part 1of2

**HEY, hey! So this one came form the brilliant mind of Tee-Bone! She's asked if TheLef318 could be in this one too, but I was gonna put her in it anyway, so yes!**

**This is probably going to be a Two-parter because it's so long.**

**Hope you like it! **

**~Tahsa~**

* * *

** The Halloween Party- Idea by Tee-Bone**

Ringo smiled at himself in the mirror and smiled. All he needed was to complete his costume was a long beard. He finished up when George called up to him. They were going to Natasha and Shorty's house for an all night party. Their parents were going away for a couple of days and they said they could have a halloween party. It wasn't going to be very big since it was only a few people, but Ringo liked going to their house and he didn't really need an excuse.

He ran down the stairs and smacked right into George, who wasn't dressed up. He fell down and hit his head on the floor.

"Ow," he said rubbing the spot on his head, "Thanks Richie." he said getting up.

"George, you aren't dressed up!" Ringo complained. George nodded.

"I am so!" he said making a face, "I'm going as George Harrison from the Beatles." Ringo sighed.

"You are George Harrison from the Beatles." he said.

"So it works?" George asked cheekily. Ringo sighed. George didn't like Halloween. He said it was dumb to dress up and run around like idiots. John and Paul walked up and smiled. Paul was a zombie for halloween and John was The Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland.

"Let's go then." Ringo said. He scratched his fake beard and grinned. He was going as a wizard.

They all piled into the car and drove to Natasha and Shorty's.

"I wonder who's coming." John said.

"Well Tasha said Lef was coming." George said, "And Shorty said that one of her friends are coming."

"Cool!" Ringo said, "New friends!" Paul rolled his eyes as he pulled into the driveway. Ringo was the first one out of the car. He never knocked, he just went in. Shorty expected it. He grinned as he walked through the big house to the big window room. He found Shorty, Natasha, Lef and another girl sitting on the big L couch.

"Hi Richie!" Shorty said smiling. He waved as the others filed in behind him. They all sat down on the couch and looked how everyone was dressed.

Shorty was wearing a pair of leggings a tutu and a long sleeved black shirt with a tan oval on the front of it. She had a pair of gloves on and a headband with black ears on it. She was a kitty.

Natasha was dressed in a blue dress and had a black bow in her hair. John had convinced her to be Alice from Alice in Wonderland. She had on white tights and black flats. She also had a stuffed cat. George laughed at her. She glared at him and threw a pillow at John.

Lef was a ghostie because she forgot she had to dress up. She just had white paint on her face and arms.

The other girl was dressed as a puppy. She had on brown pants and a brown shirt. She had a hat that gave her the ears and she had whiskers painted on her face.

"Guys," Shorty said grinning, "This is my Friend Tee-Bone."

"You call me Tee though." She said waving.

"This is George, Paul, Ringo and John." Natasha said pointing to each.

"So what are you again, Tasha?" George asked teasingly. Natasha rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'm Alice!" she said sticking her tongue out at him, "And who're you supposed to be?"

"I'm George Harrison from the Beatles." he said with a cheek grin. She rolled her eyes.

"OK, George Harrison of the Beatles, come help me get the snacks." she said taking his hand.

"Are they together or something?" Tee-Bone asked nodding to George and Natasha. Shorty shook her head.

"Nope, they're just Best friends." John said, "They've known each other since they were little."

Tee-Bone nodded and they talked amongst themselves.

"We should tell Ghost stories!" John said excitedly, "And since I'm the Mad Hatter, I get to tell them!"

"Don't you wanna wait till George and Tash get back?" Lef asked. Paul shook his head.

"Nah, George'll only say it's stupid and Natasha will probably just roll her eyes and say it's all full of bologna." Paul said. So they got started.

" Susan and Ned were driving through a wooded empty section of highway. Lightning flashed, thunder roared, the sky went dark in the torrential downpour.

"We'd better stop," said Susan.

Ned nodded his head in agreement. He stepped on the brake, and suddenly the car started to slide on the slick pavement. They plunged off the road and slid to a halt at the bottom of an incline.

Pale and shaking, Ned quickly turned to check if Susan was all right. When she nodded, Ned relaxed and looked through the rain soaked windows.

"I'm going to see how bad it is," he told Susan, and when out into the storm. She saw his blurry figure in the headlight, walking around the front of the car. A moment later, he jumped in beside her, soaking wet.

"The car's not badly damaged, but we're wheel-deep in mud," he said. "I'm going to have to go for help."

Susan swallowed nervously. There would be no quick rescue here. He told her to turn off the headlights and lock the doors until he returned.

Axe Murder Hollow. Although Ned hadn't said the name aloud, they both knew what he had been thinking when he told her to lock the car. This was the place where a man had once taken an axe and hacked his wife wife to death in a jealous rage over an alleged affair. Supposedly, the axe-wielding spirit of the husband continued to haunt this section of the road.

Outside the car, Susan heard a shriek, a loud thump, and a strange gurgling noise. But she couldn't see anything in the darkness.

Frightened, she shrank down into her seat. She sat in silence for a while, and then she noticed another sound. Bump. Bump. Bump. It was a soft sound, like something being blown by the wind.

Suddenly, the car was illuminated by a bright light. An official sounding voice told her to get out of the car. Ned must have found a police officer. Susan unlocked the door and stepped out of the car. As her eyes adjusted to the bright light, she saw it.

Hanging by his feet from the tree next to the car was the dead body of Ned. His bloody throat had been cut so deeply that he was nearly decapitated. The wind swung his corpse back and forth so that it thumped against the tree. Bump. Bump. Bump.

Susan screamed and ran toward the voice and the light. As she drew close, she realized the light was not coming from a flashlight. Standing there was the glowing figure of a man with a smile on his face and a large, solid, and definitely real axe in his hands. She backed away from the glowing figure until she bumped into the car.

"Playing around when my back was turned," the ghost whispered, stroking the sharp blade of the axe with his fingers. "You've been very naughty."

The last thing she saw was the glint of the axe blade in the eerie, incandescent light."

Shorty and Tee-bone hid behind a pillow squealed as John finished the story. John chuckled maniacally and Lef bit her lip.

"Tash and George have been gone for a long time." she said sounding a bit worried. Paul patted the top of her head.

"It's alright, love," he said, "George's probably eating what he can before he has to share."

"Or, the axe murderer got them!" JOhn said loudly. Shorty and Tee-Bone screamed and hid under the pillows again. He laughed.

"John, stop it!" Paul said shoving his shoulder.

"Aw I was just having some fun!" he complained, "It's Halloween!"

"OK, It's my turn to tell one." Pal said grinning. Tee-Bone sighed and She and Shorty held on to each other as he started his story, "Dah-dah-dum-dum-BLAT!

"Charlie winced when his wife hit the wrong note on the piano for the thirty-second time that day. He knew it was the thirty-second time because he'd kept count as he went about his daily chores, cleaning the lighthouse, checking the supplies, mending the rowboat.

"Charlie blamed himself for his wife's latest obsession. He should never have taken Myrtle to attend the concert when that high-flutin' concert pianist came to town. But it was a special occasion and everyone they knew was going. So Charlie and Myrtle went too. And Myrtle decided right then and there that what she wanted more than life itself was to play the piano.

"Charlie tried to talk her out of it. No one in Myrtle's family was any good at music. But Myrtle was stubborn. If she couldn't find a dad-gum way, she'd make one! Before Charlie could count to ten she'd bought a cheap, used piano (that was always out of tune) and hauled it over to the island on her brother Jamie's fishing boat. From that day on, it was practice, practice, practice. Morning, noon, and night Myrtle sat at the piano with her piano book open, plunking away at the keys. At first, there was not much to hear, and Charlie could ignore the sour sounds. But after a few months, she got better…and a lot worse. There were parts of her song that sounded pretty good; but she never, ever got that one line right.

"There was nowhere on the small island that Charlie could go to get away from the sound of the piano, even when he sat in his favorite rocker out in the woodshed with cotton in his ears. Myrtle's new hobby was the source of much contention between the husband and wife, who had never argued before in their entire lives. Now they argued every day about Myrtle's piano playing.

"At least try to learn another song," Charlie begged his wife. But Myrtle was stubborn. "I ain't going to learn another song until I've mastered this one. You've got to practice to get better Charlie." And Myrtle went back to her piano and started playing again. Dah-dah-dum-dum-BLAT/ Dum-dum-BLAT-BLAT-ding.

"Things came to a head the day a nor'easter roared down on the island. Charlie and Myrtle were holed up together in the lighthouse hour after hour after hour. Charlie had nothing to do but sit and carve decoy ducks. And Myrtle played the piano. Hour after hour after hour. Around four p.m. Charlie leapt to his feet and shouted at his wife to stop playing the blasted song. Myrtle leapt to her feet and shouted that she was going to practice until she got it right.

"Something in Charlie snapped. Afterward, he felt bad about the way he chopped up the piano with his axe. After all, it was a valuable instrument. Try as he might, he couldn't feel bad about doing the same to Myrtle.

"Charlie put on his oilskins, took up a shovel and dug a grave out back of the woodshed. He buried all the little pieces of Myrtle with all the little pieces of her piano. He figured she would have wanted it that way. That night, with the nor'easter raging and pounding the island and the lighthouse rattling and shaking wildly in the blast, Charlie got the best sleep he'd had in months. No more piano playing, ever.

"After the northeaster blew itself out, Charlie spent the rest of the day cleaning the blood off the floor and walls of the lighthouse. After that, he did his daily duties and carefully noted in the log-book that Myrtle had been swept out to sea by a huge wave while patrolling the beaches, helping Charlie look for shipwrecks.

"In the middle of the night, Charlie was startled awake by a familiar sound. Dah-dah-dum-dum-BLAT/ Dum-dum-BLAT-BLAT-ding. He sat bolt upright with an oath. It sounded just like Myrtle playing on the piano. This was impossible, since she was buried behind the woodshed.

"Charlie leapt out of bed and felt around for his axe. Blast! He must have left it in the woodshed. He picked up a large piece of firewood and carefully stepped through the door into the main room. To his astonishment, he saw a glowing green, translucent piano standing in the place where Myrtle had put it. The keys of the ghostly piano were playing all by themselves. Dah-dah-dum-dum-BLAT/ Dum-dum-BLAT-BLAT-ding.

"Then he heard Myrtle's voice from the stairway leading up to the light. "Charlie. I told you and I told you. I ain't going to learn another song until I've mastered this one. You should have listened to me!"

"Charlie whirled around and gazed up the stairs. Standing a third of the way up was the translucent white figure of his dead wife. And in her hands, she held his axe."

This time Lef screamed and covered her face. Paul laughed and John giggled at how scared the girls were getting. Even Ringo was scared.

"Guys, I'm getting worried abou Natasha and George," RIngo whimpered from his spot curled up on the couch. John rolled his eyes.

"Ringo, there's no such thing as ghosts." John said.

"BUt they've been gone a long time!" Shorty agreed. "What if the guy from Axe Murder Hollow!?"

"Of the Piano chick!?" Tee-Bone squealed, "Ohmygosh! We're gonna die!"

"We aren't gonna die!" John said getting a bit annoyed, "You girls are just overreacting!"

Then they heard a noise that scared even John...

_Dah-dah-dum-dum-BLAT/ Dum-dum-BLAT-BLAT-ding._


	5. Chapter 5: The Halloween Party 2of2

**And now for Part TWO! Hope you liked the last one...**

**~Tahsa~**

* * *

_"We aren't gonna die!" John said getting a bit annoyed, "You girls are just overreacting!"_

_Then they heard a noise that scared even John..._

_Dah-dah-dum-dum-BLAT/ Dum-dum-BLAT-BLAT-ding._

All the girls screamed loudly and ran around trying to find somewhere to hide. John was a bit pale and Paul looked like he was trying to pretend he didn't hear it. Ringo was whimpering on the couch trying to sink into it.

"JOHN!" Shorty screamed, "YOU MADE IT MAD!"

"_I_ made it!?" John asked loudly, "Paul's the one who told the story with the piano!"

"But you said it wasn't real!" Lef yelled. Paul face palmed and sighed.

"If we die I'm blaming you!" Shorty yelled at John.

"You can't blame me if you're dead!" John yelled back! Shorty scoffed and threw a pillow at him.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Ringo yelled. Everyone froze and RIngo paled a little, "Do you guys hear that?" They all listened and Shorty whimpered and ran over to Ringo when she heard what he was talking about. Faintly, there was _Thump, thump, thump_. Lef started sobbing and Paul was the one she clutched onto. He awkwardly patted the top of her head with some "There, theres."

"OH calm down," John said calmly, "It's probably just a tree limb." Shorty whimpered again as she shook her head.

"No, it's the Axe murderer!" she said loudly. Ringo hugged her and he gave John and Paul worried looks.

"And Tasha and George back..." Tee-bone started, but trailed when the power went out, leaving them with only moonlight to see, "...yet..."

"This is just lovely." Paul mumbled. Lef looked around and started to walk toward the door with a deep breath.

"Lef," Shorty squeaked, "Where're you going!?"

"I'm gonna go see what's going on." she said, trying to sound brave.

"You're insane!" Tee-Bone said shaking her head. Lef shrugged and looked at John and Paul.

"Anyone want to come along?" she asked. John walked over to her and gave what was supposed to be a grin, but ended up looking more like one of the funny faces he made at people.

"Let's go." he said nodding.

Shorty and Tee-bone watched them leave, convinced they were gonna die. Ringo and Shorty were still attached and Tee wasn't letting go of Paul anytime soon.

"Paul," Tee-bone said shakily, "Are we gonna die?" she asked. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Nope," he said, "There's no such thing as Ghosts and Natasha and George will back soon. John and Lef are gonna check out the lights. We're gonna be fine." That's when the piano came back. _Dah-dah-dum-dum-BLAT! _"On second thought, maybe not!" he said making a face. That's when they all huddled in the corner and hoped the lights came back on soon.

* * *

John and Lef were walking down the long hallway noticed it as getting darker and darker as they walked.

"Do you have torch or something?" Lef asked. John shook his head and found they were near Tasha's room. He pulled Lef in and searched around Tasha's stuff for a flashlight. When he found one he cheered. They went back into the hall and John turned on the light. He flashed it around the hall and Lef clutched onto his arm when she thought she saw a shadow cross the hall.

"It's alright," John said, "I'll protect you." Lef scoffed.

"Really?" she asked rolling her eyes, "You couldn't protect a peanut." John swept his light across the next hallway as the decided to take a right turn, and Lef screamed.

At the end of the hall was a person. The light just fell short of where it was standing. Lef hid behind John and whimpered.

"John?" George's voice said from the end of the hall. Lef squeaked.

"It ate George!" she said near tears, "Who's gonna tell Tasha?"

"George?" John responded, ignoring Lef.

"Don't talk to it!" she said urgently. John rolled his eyes and took a couple steps forward. The light lande don George, who was covering his eyes.

"What're you guys doing?" George asked rolling his eyes.

"We were going to find out why the lights went out." John said, "Everyone's freaking out because you and Tasha haven't come back yet and they think an Axe murderer is gonna come kill them."

George chuckled, "I knew you'd tell stories without me." he said shaking his head, "Anyroad, you guys seen tasha?"

"No we thought she was with you getting food." Lef said, sounding scared again.

"She was, but she kinda disappeared." George said. John sighed.

"OK, so Tash's missing and the lights are out." John said, summing up, "What do we do now?"

George shrugged, "I think we better go back to the others." he said, "Then we'll at least be somewhat together."

"But what about Tahsa!?" Lef asked worriedly.

George put both his hands up on her shoulders, and shook her a little, "Lef, there's no such thing as ghosts." he said, "Natasha is fine! She lives here! She knows her way around here." Lef nodded and George took her hand before they started to walk back down the hall toward the window room.

They made it and they walked to the door, only to find it was locked. John sighed and knocked, "Guys it's me!" he said, "I've got Geo!"

The door opened to Shorty. She was evidently nominated to answer since it was her house. She gave a sigh of relief and pounced on George.

"I thought you were dead!" she gasped, "Where's Tahsa!?" George shrugged and Shorty hit him.

"You lost my sister!" ashe accused. George rolled his eyes and went into the room, dragging Lef behind him since he was still holding her hand. She held tight too.

Paul, Tee-Bone and, Ringo were still huddled together in the corner. George laughed at them and Ringo got up.

"You weren't here the hear all the scary noises where you?" he asked trying to defend them. George just laughed harder.

"Guys," George choked, "Ghosts aren't real." then the thumps started again. He looked at the ceiling and frowned.

"What's that noise?" he asked looking back to RIngo.

"It's the axe murderer!" Ringo said, "The one from Axe Murder Hollow!" George gulped and looked back up at the ceiling. It was just the night sky and there was nothing hitting the ceiling.

The Piano started again, _Dah-dah-dum-dum-BLAT/ Dum-dum-BLAT-BLAT-ding._

"What's _that_?" George asked looking at all his friends.

"It's the piano chick!" Shorty said, "Her husband chopped her head off and then she came back and played the piano some more before murdering her husband!"

"Oh let me guess," George rolled his eyes, "With an axe right?" They all nodded and George sighed.

"Those are just stories." he said, "They aren't real!"

_Thump, Thump, thump, Dah-Dah-Dum-Dum-BLAT, Thump, Dum-Dum, Thump, BLAT-BLAT-ding!_

Shorty whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut, "George make it stop!" she whispered, near tears. George looked at all his friend helplessly.

"What do you want me to do!?" he asked, "I'm in the same position as you!"

"Tasha would know what to do!" Shorty said, "But you lost her!"

"I didn't lose her!" George protested, "She left me i the kitchen to see why the lights went out!"

"And you let her go alone!?" Lef asked, still holding onto his hand.

"Well I wasn't thinking about ghosts!" George said, "Because they don't exist!"

"They do so!" Shorty said.

"Fine!" George yelled, "I'll go and find her!" he let go of Lef's hand and walked to the door. He walked out and when he was out of the doorway headed back to the kitchen, they all heard him scream. Shorty whimpered and buried herself in Ringo's shoulder.

John and Paul looked out of the room and didn't see him anywhere.

"He's gone." Paul said, "He's really gone."

"We have to go find Tasha," Tee-Bone said.

"But what if what got George got her too?" Ringo asked. Tee-Bone didn't have an answer for them. She just grabbed Paul's hand and they walked to the door. John and Lef followed them and then Ringo and Shorty followed because they didn't want to be alone.

They walked down the hall toward the kitchen and then to the dinging room. Then went upstairs and looked in Shorty's room, and then in the bathroom. Ringo and Shorty didn't because they thought Bloody Mary might've been in there.

John and Lef looked in the music room, and found nothing, While Paul and Tee-Bone looked in the pool room, also coming up blank.

Shorty and Ringo were leading the way down the hall where Tasha's room was when they heard noises from inside. She gestured to the door and Paul and John nodded. They all pressed their ears to the door.

"I know!" A female voice giggled, "They're really scared! They actually think this is happening!"

"They thought an Axe murderer and a Piano player were gonna kill them!" another voice said, "I almost cracked when Shorty found out I didn't know where you were!"

The two voices laughed and Shorty gasped. She slammed open the door and stomped in.

"I cannot believe you two!" She yelled at George and Natasha, "You're so mean!"

The others were just staring at them as the sat on Natasha's bed eating candy and drinking sodas. George and Natasha started laughing loudly.

Lef looked around the room and noticed the lights were on, "How'd you get the lights on?" she asked.

Natasha giggled, "Well, our house is funny when it comes to lights. When the power gets cut off you have to flip the switch back off and then on again before you can get power."

"But when did the power come back on?" Ringo asked.

"It was only off for a second," George said, "You guys never checked the lights."

"What about the piano noises and the thumps?" Tee-Bone asked looking a bit cross.

Natasha giggled and picked up a tape recorder and pushed the button. There was the piano sound and the she fast forwarded to the thumping noise. She laughed and threw candy at them.

"Oh, you weren't actually getting hurt!" she said, "Have a sense of humor!"

"We thought you were dead!" Paul spoke up, pointing his finger at George. He smiled.

"Was I that convincing?" he asked cheekily.

"You guys have no idea how long it took us to plan this!" Natasha said laughing a little still.

"How'd you know we'd tell those stories?" John asked, trying to get all of their clever plan.

"Really?" George asked, "You only know those two stories!"

John scoffed and gave a chuckle, "You guys are good," he said, "Better than I expected."

Then they giggled for a bit before they heard:

_Dah-dah-dum-dum-BLAT/ Dum-dum-BLAT-BLAT-ding._

"Tash, the joke's over you can quit playing the creepy music." Lef said rolling her eyes. Natasha cocked an eyebrow at her and shook her head.

"That's not me..." she said in a small voice.

Everyone screamed.

DUN DUN DUH!


End file.
